


Prickly

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Why did you accept my no in the garage?” Stiles asked, and he could see Peter’s surprise at that question.





	Prickly

“I said no, Scott!” Stiles almost yelled, completely done with this whole conversation. “I don’t want to do that.”

“Stiles, come on, it’s not even that big of a deal. You play the bait, we’ll protect you, and it will be fine.”

Stiles couldn’t even put into words just how not fine it would be. He already had plenty of experience with Scott’s plans and how they never quite worked out for Stiles like Scott had promised.

“I’m not going to be the bait again,” Stiles said, yet again, because they had been at this for almost an hour now.

Stiles still wasn’t completely healed from the last time Scott had come up with a plan and Stiles was in no rush to pull his stitches. And he probably would if Scott went through with his plan.

“Stiles, don’t be like that. You don’t even mean it,” Scott whined again, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

Stiles very much did mean it though. He meant it with every fiber of his being and he wondered yet again, just how out of touch Scott was with his werewolf senses that he couldn’t pick up on that.

“I do. I do mean that, and I won’t do it. And that’s the end of it,” Stiles said, for the final time, because he turned around without even waiting for Scott’s reply.

He was so done with this whole shit.

~*~*~

Stiles barged into Peter’s apartment without hesitation. He marched into the living-room, finding Peter on the couch, reading in a book that seemed more like pleasure than supernatural work.

“Scoot over,” Stiles snapped, huffing angrily when Peter took too long to move out of the way.

Stiles flopped down on the couch anyway, half over Peter and almost knocking his book out of his hands.

“Hello to you, too,” Peter mildly said, eyeing Stiles curiously and Stiles rolled his eyes at him, lightly kicking him in the leg.

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back onto the couch.

“Well, aren’t you prickly today,” Peter observed, putting his book onto the table and turning towards Stiles.

“Well, aren’t you observant today,” Stiles snarked back and sighed when Peter wrapped his hand around Stiles’ ankle, slightly stroking his thumb up and down.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Peter prodded, and Stiles slid further down, turning onto his side and curling up.

“Why did you accept my no in the garage?” Stiles asked, and he could see Peter’s surprise at that question.

“Because you said no,” Peter said, like it was obvious, and Stiles curled further around, so that he could see Peter better.

“You let me pull my hand back, without using your strength to keep your grip.”

“You said no,” Peter said yet again and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“But you could have bitten me anyway. I couldn’t have stopped you.”

“Stiles, listen to me. You said no,” Peter repeated. “You were unwilling to become a werewolf, so I didn’t bite you.”

“You said you knew I was lying,” Stiles gave back, and Peter sighed.

“Yeah, I could hear your heartbeat tripping over the lie. But you still said no. You made a conscious decision to say no, and I might be a villain, but I’m not going against your clear wishes,” Peter explained, sitting up a bit straighter.

He seemed offended that Stiles would even think Peter could do something like that and Stiles quickly scrambled around on the couch until he was plastered to Peter’s side, burying his face in Peter’s neck.

“You’re not a villain,” Stiles mumbled into his skin and Peter curled his arm around Stiles’ middle.

“What brought this on, anyway?” he wanted to know, as he nuzzled Stiles’ hair.

“Scott,” Stiles said, letting Peter fill in the gaps.

They both knew that Scott had no appreciation for everything Stiles had already done for him, and that he was constantly asking too much of Stiles.

“I’m glad you said no,” Peter said, leaving it open if he meant the time in the garage, or to Scott, but Stiles snuggled closer anyway.

At least he could be sure that Peter would always respect him.


End file.
